True Love's Kiss
by JadeleyLuvsBecklyn
Summary: Set during the time the group spent in Neverland. Snow starts to realize she has taken a liking for a certain villain. SnowxPan


True Love's Kiss

This shouldn't happen. She shouldn't feel this way to some person who kidnapped her stinking grandson! She couldn't help it though. Snow White was falling for Peter Pan. Falling_ in love _with Peter Pan. A 15 year old boy who was probably actually like 1000 years old, kidnapped her grandson her darling Henry, and was thinking this was all some game. Oops.

It all started when he started appearing to her in the jungle when she was alone at bed time and everyone was sleeping. Everyone including her husband and daughter. Yep. _Husband and daughter._ SHE WAS MARRIED AND HAD A FREAKIN DAUGHTER AND SHE STILL FELT THIS WAY! At first he had taunted her saying things like 'You are NOT gonna find Henry' and she would say 'YES WE ARE YOU WAIT YOU VILLAN!'

'I like you're spirit.' He had said 'I see where your daughter gets it from.' She smirked when he said that. It went from taunting to teasing to just talking, with maybe a little teasing but that part was fun and Pan was really funny. The worst part was he probably didn't feel the same way. Well, maybe the worst part was her family (and Hook) hated this guy. They were working AGAINST this guy. They were trying to KILL this guy. This charming, funny, witty, deep guy. She just realized she wouldn't let them kill him. She also realized she had started to look forward to his visits.

"Hello Snow." She turned around after she hears this and smiled when she saw a smirking Pan. Peter Pan.

"Hello Pan." She said.

"Still looking for Henry? He's a good kid."

"Mhmmm and I know." Snow said with a smirk.

"Look, I'm sorry about you're husband, I guess." Pan said and looked at the ground.

He cared. He actually cared. He was a good man. Before she could think about it she walked up and kissed him.

Pan looked really surprised when she pulled back.

"Uhhhhhhh… I'm gonna go now…." Pan said.

"NO WAIT!" Snow said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Pan asked.

"I think, I think I'm in love with you." Snow said quietly.

"I think I share those feelings." Pan said also quietly.

They smiled at eachother.

Suddenly they heard something.

"SNOW!"

"It's Charming!" Snow said. "I got to go."

"Oh, okay… bye." Pan went away.

"Hey snow." Charming said as he came up to her.

"Hi Charming I have a question to ask you." Snow replied.

"What is it my love?" Charming asked.

"What if Pan changed. What if he's nice now. Let's be friends with him, maybe he'll give us Henry back!" Snow said happily. Charming looked disgusted.

"I don't care if he's changed we're never gonna be friends with him." Charming sternly said.

"But you're friends with Hook because he changed!" Snow said.

"That's different!" Charming said.

"Not really." Snow said.

"Pan kidnapped our grandson and your step-brother!" Charming said angrily.

"Fine whatever." Snow said and walked away leaving Charming alone. Snow realized that if she ever wanted to be with Pan they would have to run away together. She was perfectly okay with that. At night Pan came again.

"Pan let's run away together!" Snow said. Pan nodded.

"Okay." And so they did and left everyone behind. Even Emma and Henry.

MEANWHILE…

Henry was sitting down. Felix was also sitting down. Felix was at lose without Pan. He didn't know what to do. Se Felix just returned Henry.

"Moms, dad, gramps, hook, tink!" Henry shouted and ran into each of their arms. "Wait." He said. "Where's grandma?" Charming looked around.

"Hm I don't know. SNOW!" He yelled. No answer. "Oh no!" Charming said. "She probably went to make amends with Pan! Pan probably has her tied up and put into some shack!"

"Oh my gosh my mom!" Emma said.

"We have to rescue her." Henry said.

"No, not WE just me." Charming said.

" But gramps!" Henry said at the same time Emma said " But dad!"

"I don't wanna here it!" Charming said " Henry we just got you back we can't put you in danger again. And Emma, stay with him and make sure it's all good."

"What about me mate?" Hook asked.

". I'll go alone." Charming said

"But-" Hook started to stay but Charming said "You need to capture the shadow anyway."

"Fine. Come on Neal let's go get the shadow. Emma you and everyone else wait at the ship." Hook said.

Charming had been looking for Snow for about 15 minutes now but he wasn't giving up hope. He would always find Snow.

Suddenly he heard Snow's voice, followed by Pan's. She was in trouble! Charming pulled out his magical poisonous sword Rumplestilskin gave him and ran towards where he heard them.

"SNOW I'LL SAVE YOU!' Charming yelled as he jumped out of a bush ready to attack Pan.

"Charming? What are you doing hear?" Snow said panikly.

"I'm here to save you Snow!" Charming said

"She desn't need to be saved." Pan said from his place beside Snow.

"YES SHE DOES LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Charming screamed.

"No, he's right. I don't need to be saved. Me and Peter Pan ran away together." Snow explained.

"Why?" Charming asked.

"Because I love him." Snow said and smiled at Pan.

"But Snow, we are true love. WE BROKE A CURESE!" Charming said.

"But Charming, I've realized YOU are my curse!" Snow said.

Charming had enough of this.

"NO YOU CAN'T LOVE THIS MONSTER!" Charming yelled and then he stabbed Pan in the shoulder. Yes, it was only the shoulder but Charming was using his poisonous sword!

Pan fell to the ground.

"This is poison. I can taste it." Pan said then coughed.

"NO!" Snow screamed and rushed to Pan.

'It's ok Snow he's right I am a monster and I've lived long enough but I want you to know I love you and I wish we could've spent the rest of our lives together." Pan said.

Snow cried.

"NO your not a monster and I love you too." Snow said and Pans eyes slowly closed.

Snow cried even more and kissed him (Pan).

Suddenly a burst of light came and Pan's wound healed and he sat up and gasped.

"What happened?" Pan asked.

"True love's kiss." Charming said they almost forgot he was there.

"I guess you're right Snow we aren't true love you and Pan are. I'm sorry for stabbing you're true love"

"As long as you leave us alone I forgive you." Snow said and Charming sighed but walked away.

Snow hugged Pan and said "I love you."

"I love you too." He (Pan) replied.

**A/N: YAY HAPPY ENDING! And wow I think this is the longest fic I have ever written ansd possibly the best. I just love White Pan so much! Well thanks for reading and please read my other stories! THX **

**-Lulu**


End file.
